Kaisoo Fanboy (Yaoi)
by faydo
Summary: Kaisoo Oneshot/ficlet (Yaoi) Ketika ditanyai tentang idola jawaban Kai dan Kyungsoo pasti bertentangan. genre: Bl, yaoi, romance, humor, nyerempet mesum, Non Au.


Title : Fanboy

Author : Fay

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Other Cast : Hyolyn(numpang nama)

Genre : Yaoi,Non AU,Romance,dll

Rating : T rada-rada M(?)

Length : Oneshot/Ficlet

Disclaimer : Alur cerita ini meskipun tidak menarik dan gaje tetap punya Fay

:') jadi hargai dengan tidak mencopas/share tanpa seizin Fay atau bahkan mengklaim cerita ini. Haram hukumnya bagi yg melakukan plagiarsm. Cast cerita ini sayang sekali bukan punya Fay :'v

Happy Reading

Jika ditanya tentang idola, Kyungsoo dengan bangga akan berkata "Aku adalah fanboy Hyolyn Noona"

Dan jika pertanyaan yg sama diberikan kepada Jongin maka dengan lesu ia akan menjawab "Aku fanboynya Kyungsoo hyung tapi dia tidak peduli, dia terlalu sibuk dengan Hyolyn noonanya"

Sekarang Jongin tengah bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang alasan mengapa ia begitu memuja Hyolyn. Maka dengan wajah tanpa dosa Kyungsoo berkata polos "Dia hebat dalam menari"

Jongin yg mendengar itu sontak menyela dengan nada tidak terima

"Bukankah dancing Machine Exo adalah aku!?"

"Dia sexy Kai, meskipun kulitnya hitam tapi itu membuatnya terlihat manis" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum dan melihat keatas seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan terkenal dengan kulit hitam eksotis yg membuatku terlihat sexy hyung" kini Jongin melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari berucap bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia punya bibir yg menarik dan mata sipit yg indah" Kyungsoo mulai terpancing untuk menjabarkan keunggulan Hyolynnya pada Jongin, mendengar argumen kyungsoo yg satu ini membuat Jongin mengukir senyum miring dibibir sexynya. Kyungsoo yg melihat senyum itu entah mengapa pipinya langsung memerah.

"Bukankah mataku sipit tajam hyung? bibirku juga cukup menarik kok" lagi Jongin berucap bangga kini tangan berpindah posisi berada didalam saku celana jeans yg tengah ia kenakan.

"s-siapa bilang bibirmu menarik? Kenapa kau pede sekali?" Kyungsoo memerah memperhatikan bibir mengilap Jongin Yg telah dijilat(?) singkat oleh empunya bibir.

"butuh bukti?" tanya Jongin sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ketelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yg gugup setengah sadarpun hanya mengangguk, dirasakan wajah mulusnya sudah sangat panas sekarang, ia memegang pipinya. Tiba-tiba...

Chu~

Mata bulatnya terbelalak, ia terkejut setengah hidup(?), dapat ia rasakan bibir tebal Jongin basah dan menempel dibibirnya. Perlahan tangan yg berada dipipinya pindah kepipi Jongin kemudian merambat ketengkuknya, ketika kelopak matanya mulai sayu dan akan tertutup tiba-tiba saja...

"Bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Kau saja sampai keenakan dicium dengan bibir ini" Ucap Jongin setelah melepas ciumannya secara sepihak dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo terdiam masih dengan wajah memerah-entah karena malu atau kesal.

Hening~

"Hyung, kau taukan semua yg Hyolynmu punya juga kumiliki, bahkan aku memiliki 2 hal yg Hyolyn tidak punya"

"Apa?"

"Aku punya bibir yg bisa membuatmu memerah dan menjadikanmu milikku"

"apa katamu sajalah" ucap Kyungsoo(pura-pura)acuh

"Yang kedua, aku sekarang telah memilikimu" Lirih Jongin dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh(mungkin calon)pacarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Akukan belum membalas perasaanmu dan kau juga belum memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu" Ucapan Kyungsoo teredam dekapan Jongin, Jongin terkekeh kecil

"Akukan sudah menciummu-"

"hey bagaimana bisa-"

"-dan kau juga sudah membalas ciumanku itu"

Kyungsoo merengut kemudian menyeringai imut.

"Tapi Hyolyn Noona memiliki payudara yg cukup besar-" Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada ucapannya untuk mengerling kearah Jongin

"-dan kau bahkan tidak memilikinya sama sekali"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"tidak masalah juniorku juga besar kok, lagipula payudara besar tidak akan membuatmu nikmat hyung, lebih nikmat junior besar yg akan membuatmu puas dan lemas diatas ranjang" Jongin memperlihatkan cengiran mesumnya sembari menaik-naikan kedua alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah memerah Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan...

"DASAR MESUUUM!!"

**End** :D

Maaf kurang memuaskan :') ini ff Kaisoo pertama yg Fay publish, tapi pernah dipublish ditempat lain. Maaf juga kalo gaje,sulit dimengerti ples berantakan :(

RCL juseyo :))


End file.
